Mistress of Martel
by SweetHarmonee
Summary: Klein x OC, OOC, Aincrad, Mary-Sue, the usual stuff.


Klein closes his fist around the ornate brass bar of The Red Lantarn Inn's crimson door and swings it open, breathing in deeply. The aroma of mouthwatering ales and the chatter of friendly voices envelops him immediately. Stepping inside, he feels his damp skin tingle with warmth radiating from roaring fire pits and ornate chandeliers. Klein scans the lounge's patrons and notices members from many guilds; Knights of the Blood, Aincrad Liberation Force, Divine Dragons Alliance, and even a member from Laughing Coffin. In the city of Marten, this bordello is one of it's best kept secrets in the midst of the grinding and level clearing, a gathering place for those in the know. A few familiar faces from the front-line turn to look at Klein for a moment, then return this conversations with the NPC courtesans. Everyone is merry and drunk. Since it was his first visit to the bordello, Klein had been a bit nervous, but he sighs with relief when he realizes that no-one that recognized him offered him judgmental glances.

' _You don't have to put on that red light_ ' a women's beautiful singing voice reaches his ears. ' _Those days are over...'_

The singer is standing on a small stage towards the far end of the lounge, almost completely hidden behind the incense and hookah smoke floating in the air. Like all the other NPCs in the bordello, the singer is dressed in a provocative version of a silk kimono. She strikes a suggestive pose, her ballad accompanied by an upbeat shamisen melody.

A glass pitcher of sake crashing to the floor provokes giggles from some of the courtesans and waves of laughter from the patrons. A large well-dressed man shakes his head in irritation as he hurries from behind he bar and to the scene of wasted sake.

'Lively place...' Klein chuckles to himself. It's definitely a cheerful atmosphere inside The Red Lantern Inn, certainly not what he was expecting. Although, he wasn't all to sure what he was expecting in the first place. He scan the room again, pleasantly observing the beautiful, silk-clad women pouring sake and beer, their golden finery and accessories glittering in the reflections of the massive mirrors lining the walls.

Klein doesn't even have to seek out a table in the lounge; a smiling courtesan gestures for him to sit at her table where she is drinking with two other women. When he sits across the table from the pretty NPCs, his skin prickles with sweat and his face glows red. He's grateful when they introduce themselves and pour him a large glass of beer.

'Thanks!' he exclaims above the singing, banter and applause, and gives the prettiest girl a wink.

One of the women flirts with him, 'You're too handsome to be here.'

'The kind of man that should have three women like us on your arm,' Another women adds, lightly touching Klein's arm.

'Ladies, you flatter me!' he chuckles happily, momentarily forgetting why he's come here tonight. He looks away from his attractive companions to scan the room.

'Are you waiting for some friends?'

'Oh, no!' he smiles wearily, unsure if he should continue. 'I, uh... heard that they're a few _real_ women that work here.'

'We're not _real_ enough for you, handsome?' One asks playfully.

Another girl flirts, pushing herself up against Klein. 'I can assure you we're _women_.'

'Sorry...' he squirms nervously. It's not that he's not attracted to these women, but he came for something taboo. 'Just... I... Is it true?'

All three women wear a look of offense and disappointment.

' _Real_ , ugh.'

'Another one.'

'You should give me a chance.' The prettiest girl calls out to him, seductively licking her lip. 'You wouldn't even tell the difference. I'm just as good as any of the _players_ working here.'

'As tempting as that is...' He responds nervously. 'I really came here tonight for...'

Suddenly, The Red Lantern's crimson door swings open and the sounds of a thunder storm outside floods the room and overpowers the music. The smell of fresh rain blends with the aroma of incense. Klein looks up to the doorway to catch a glimpse of a petite woman dressed in a flowing golden gown, the fabric darkened with the down-pouring rain and clinging tightly to her curvy frame. Her dark hair is drenched; loose curls dripping water onto her bare shoulders and down to the small of her back.

'Who's that?' Klein asks.

All three girls sigh almost in unison.

'The Mistress of Martel...' one girl replies with disdain.

Another girl elaborates. 'She's one of the most renowned courtesans in the district.'

'And she's _real_.'

The golden woman has made her way into the lounge and is scanning the tables for an empty place to sit. When she comes nearer to Klein's table, he is able to gaze at her face and could see all at once why the other women were so envious. She was very young, her skin was pale and smooth, like a doll's and she was as delicate-looking as a piece of fine china, even with her make-up smudged by the rain.

'Hayami, dear!' one of the girls calls out. 'Over here, someone wants to meet you.'

The golden woman, Hayami, walks directly up to Klein's table as if he were an old friend. Although one of the other courtesans called her over, Hayami doesn't acknowledge the other women and smiles only at Klein. Her hazel eyes regard him invitingly.

'Good evening.' her voice is overly feminine and sweet, her greeting directed only to him.

Klein was so startled by her appearance that he forgot his manners - and stared at her dumbfounded in silence, his mouth gaped open.

'Please don't let me intrude,' she waits a few moments before turning slightly away with a polite smile. 'I'll be on my way. It was a pleasure meeting you.'

'They were just leaving!' Klein blurts out, quickly reaching out to grab Hayami's smooth arm.

The three women rise from the table, a surplus of silk fabric retreating towards another table in the lounge.

Klein stands up politely, pulls out a seat for Hayami and sits by her side.

He stares at her, admiring her beauty with every passing second. 'Uh... by the way, I'm Klein.'

'Nice to meet you Klein.' An attractive, yet practiced blush appears on her cheeks almost as if on cue. Klein watches her lips move, red as blood on virgin snow. 'I'm Hayami.'

He can't quite pinpoint her fragrance, but it's floral and mixed with the fresh rain and he breathes in the aroma happily. Several curls sway in front of her kohl lined eyes and she pushes them away before moving her hand to lightly hold his hand atop of the table. She cocks her head slightly to one side as if to ask 'What now?'.

And to Klein's surprise, her appearance and manner has once again caught him off guard. He's no stranger to women and usually has no problem speaking to one, but tonight he feels shy. She's very polite, too beautiful, and a _real_ player. He can't imagine why she's here, how she could lower herself to this type of profession.

'I'm, I...' he stutters. 'Not sure where we go from here.'

Hayami leans in a few inches closer to Klein, and in a gentle whisper says, 'Don't worry, Klein. I'm just like the NPCs. I'll do anything you ask of me.'

Kleins looks around the lounge. He had heard it was a place not only for physical pleasure and he notices that some girls are singing, other dancing or playing music; others are telling stories and reciting poetry to their patrons. Unsure if he should ask her to entertain him or if it would be premature to ask her to accompany him upstairs to the bedrooms.

As if she could read his mind, she waves for a barmaid for drinks and asks Klein, 'What if we just chatted a bit and see where that leads us?'

Relieved, he smiles. 'Sounds great.'

The barmaid comes to deliver two cups and a lacquered wooden flask of fine sake. After setting it on the table, she stares down at Klein, hoping that she's not too obvious in her attempt at payment. Noticing her still hovering after a few seconds, he laugh embarrassingly. 'Oh right! How much do I owe you?'

'300 cor for the sake, please.' The barmaid replies.

Klein almost spits out his sake in shock; that's enough for a few nights stay at most inns. He glances over at Hayami and feels slightly embarrassed at himself. Then he reaches into his pouch and hands over 300 cor, and a few extra as a tip, to the barmaid.

When the barmaid saunters away, Hayami attempts to be reassuring and holds up her glass to cheers, 'The sake I prefer is quite expensive, but you must taste it. I'm sure you'll love it - it's divine.'

A simple exchange, the two murmur for several hours above the chatter and music of the crowded lounge. They talk about books, games, events in Aincrad, events in the real word. As they continue to drink, Klein feels The Red Lantern Inn becoming warmer and friendlier; the lights from the fire pits flow more golden, the shadows turning a rich dark brown, and every patron smiling bright-eyed at a companion. The banter, the singing, the music, the storm still brewing outside - the happy noise grows so loud that Klein and Hayami must lean close to one another's faces in order to converse. Gazing into her eyes, which are so large and shiny that he sees his face reflected, he rediscovers his confident and flirty nature. Alcohol-fueled with youthful promise, he perpetually gushes over and flatters Hayami with compliments. She laughs at his attempts at jokes and her eyes sparkle - and something inside Klein tells him that her reactions are genuine. And that's exactly why he wanted the company of a real girl tonight. She has an amazing knowledge of MMOs and theories of what will come for all the players trapped in Sword At Online. She's even shares her favorite anime and manga with Klein.

'But that's not possible!' she protests demurely with a smile, when he confesses that he hasn't been romantic with anyone since entering SAO. 'How terribly busy your guild must be, Klein, to be kept from such a pleasure so long! Love is a beautiful thing.'

'And I definitely agree.' His smile is bittersweet, thinking of all the times he'd wished he had someone to come home to after those fierce battles. 'Even here in Aincrad, there's so many romantic things I want to do. Have you ever been on the gondola in Rovia?'

'I haven't,' she replies in a throaty whisper. 'But I hear it's quite lovely.'

'That's what I hear too,' he smiles, taking her small hand in his. 'Maybe I'll find some time... no, I'll make time to take you there one day.'

Hayami smiles sadly. 'Life here doesn't have to be so grim, does it?'

Klein is tempted to assure her that he will take her to the 4th floor for a romantic evening, that he will buy her all the expensive sake she wants, that he'll house her in a spacious apartment in Mishe, that he'll rescue her away from The Red Lantern Inn and take care of her... but he can't bring himself to say it - because he knows he cannot afford to. Instead, they talk on and on, about gossip, each other, their lives in the real world.

'I feel like we're dating,' he tells her, taking her small hand into his own rough palm.

'Oh, Klein, I'm so very flattered by your kindness,' she says very solemnly. 'You're quite special in comparison with my usual guests.'

The last word hands in the smoke-filled air, reminding Klein where they were, why he'd come here tonight, and why sought out someone like Hayami especially. He wonders if he can still even ask if he could take upstairs? Now that they'd become so familiar with each other, could he really ask if he could use her for his own selfish pleasure? He recalls her words earlier - that she was would do anything, just like the NPCs.

'I'd really like,' he begins. 'If you came upstairs with me."

Hayami nods slowly, 'But not here. Come home with me.'

The two move themselves out of their seats, and turn to leave. Klein needs to catch his balance slightly... how much had he drank? They stumble past full tables and he feels strangely protective towards when he notices other men staring. Made awkward by the feelings of tenderness he feels as he follows her through to the exit, hand-in-hand. Placing his coat around her shoulders as they exit the lounge and step into the stormy street.

Outside in the streets, thunder crackles above and lightning shoots across the sky. The gas-lights dimly glow and people scatter down the road attempting to get out of the path of the storm.

'Do we have to go far?' he asks as they turn a corner onto an empty street.

She shakes her head and looks up at him to smile.


End file.
